a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning machines. More specifically, it relates to low-profile and highly-maneuverable vacuum cleaners having a headlight, a sidelight, anti-ingestion bars, side brushes, a squeegee, a scent cartridge, and other performance enhancing features for use in cleaning floors, floor coverings, carpets, upholstery, and other surfaces.
b. Background Art
Individuals often use cleaning machines, such as vacuum cleaners or carpet sweepers, to clean floors, floor coverings, carpets, upholstery, and other surfaces. The typical cleaning machine has a base or head, such as a power nozzle on a vacuum cleaner, that is moved over the surface to be cleaned. In some cleaning machines, suction is provided, which draws particles and debris from a section of the surface being cleaned into the cleaning machine, where the dirty air is passed through a bag in which the entrained particles are captured.
An agitator is often rotatably attached to the base or head to improve the effectiveness of the cleaning machine. The agitator typically has one or more projections that impinge on the surface being cleaned as the agitator rotates. A vacuum cleaner, for example, may have a roller brush with bristles that brush the surface as the base or head is moved across the surface to be cleaned. As the vacuum cleaner moves over the surface, the roller brush rapidly rotates and the bristles repeatedly impinge on the surface. This contact between the bristles and the surface agitates dirt and other particles from the surface and improves the effectiveness of the vacuum cleaner. A carpet sweeper has a rotating blade that similarly impinges the surface being cleaned. An example of such a device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,380.
In the past there have been few attempts to control the flow of cooling air through a vacuum head. Thus, a large noise source during vacuum cleaner operation stems from the uncontrolled flow of working and cooling air through the vacuum head. Thus, there remains a need for controlled flow of both working and cooling air through the vacuum head to reduce the amount of noise generated by the vacuum during operation.
In powered vacuums, it is know to shape or contour the bottom cover to improve the efficiency of air movement from the edges of the vacuum to the intake aperture. An example of such contouring of the bottom cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,902. There remains a need, however, for improvement in both the design and location of these channels to further enhance the air flow from the outer edges of the vacuum head housing to the intake aperture of the vacuum.
In the art of vacuum cleaner design, it is desirable to maximize the surface area cleaned with respect to the surface area covered by the footprint of the vacuum head. One such way to maximize the surface area cleaned is to includes side brushes on the vacuum to draw in debris laterally outside the surface area covered by the footprint of the vacuum head.
Prior art side brushes generally consist of tufts of bristles designed to sweep the debris toward the vacuum""s suction inlet. An example of such side brushes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,902. While these prior art bristle side brushes do generally increase the surface area cleaned with respect to the surface area covered by the footprint of the vacuum head, in addition to other drawbacks they often fail to maximize the desired cleaning effect. These bristle-type side brushes are generally straight or only angled in one direction. Such a design often acts like a snow-plow, merely piling or pushing debris along the surface of the floor, or xe2x80x9cflickingxe2x80x9d the debris ahead of the vacuum rather than desirably directing the debris into the suction inlet. In addition, prior art side brushes are often designed to work in only one direction (i.e., they only work to sweep the debris when the vacuum is moving in a forward motion).
Other drawbacks to prior art bristle side brushes include the fact that the prior art side brushes often wear rapidly and require frequent service. Such service is often complicated by the fact that the prior art bristle side brushes are often mounted from the inside of the vacuum head and cannot be serviced from the outside of the vacuum. Additionally, prior art side brush designs are often not interchangeable from one lateral side to the other lateral side of the vacuum (i.e., the right side brush cannot be used on the left side of the vacuum and vice versa). Finally, the prior art bristle side brushes often fail to offer any protection for the wall or wall molding when the vacuum inadvertently comes in contact with the wall or wall molding.
There is a need for a vacuum side brush that more effectively directs debris toward the vacuum""s suction inlet to help maximize the surface area cleaned with respect to the vacuum""s footprint. There is a need for a vacuum side brush that directs debris toward the suction inlet both when the vacuum is being moved forward and backward (i.e., being pushed and pulled). There is a need for a vacuum side brush that is easily serviceable from the outside of the vacuum head. There is a need for a vacuum side brush that is interchangeable from one lateral side of the vacuum head to the other (i.e., a single side brush that can be used on either lateral side of the vacuum head). Finally, there is a need for a vacuum side brush that can serve as a de facto bumper to help protect the wall or wall molding when the vacuum inadvertently comes in contact with the wall or wall molding.
In the art of vacuum cleaners, most vacuum cleaners include some form of roller brush surrounded by a suction inlet. When vacuuming, the roller brush comes in contact with the floor surface to help guide debris into the vacuum""s suction inlet. Most debris encountered by the roller brush and ultimately the suction inlet is of a particle size that is easily guided by the roller brush into the suction inlet. However, occasionally the operator of the vacuum will encounter larger sized debris, such as articles of clothing, paper items, children""s toys, and the power cord of the vacuum.
The introduction of larger sized items can cause the roller brush to become entangled with the items or cause the suction inlet of the vacuum to become plugged. Entanglement of the roller brush can lead to severe damage of the vacuum motor. In addition, a vacuum will fail to operate correctly with a plugged suction inlet and can also be damaged if either the plug is not promptly removed or the vacuum power terminated.
Prior art vacuums often rely on the operator of the vacuum to prevent larger sized debris from being introduced to either the roller brush or the suction inlet. Prior art vacuums often fail to provide safeguards to prevent roller brush entanglement or clogging of the suction inlet.
There is a need for an apparatus to be included in a vacuum cleaner assembly that will prevent the introduction of larger sized debris to both the vacuum roller brush and the suction inlet.
Because in most vacuum cleaners the roller brush and suction inlet are located towards the front portion of the vacuum head housing, the front portion of most vacuum head housings is apertured. As a result, the structural integrity of the front portion of most vacuum head housings is weakened.
There is a need for an apparatus to be included in a vacuum cleaner assembly that will increase the structural integrity of the front portion of the vacuum head housing.
The squeegee structure on a vacuum serves an important role in the efficacy of the vacuum""s performance. Past squeegee structures were permanently or semi-permanently attached to the bottom of the vacuum, and were not meant to be replaced or repaired. In addition, the channel that the squeegee was located within was often made of metal, which could become nicked or burred, which in turn increased the chances of scratching the floor when the vacuum was used. Further, the blade was attached to the bottom of the vacuum by a separate flexible material, such as tape, in only a few discrete locations. The discreet attachment points are prone to wear and tear, and did not provide a consistent flex across the length of the blade. There is a need in the art for a squeegee structure that is integral to the vacuum structure, and that is securely attached to the bottom of a vacuum, that does not wear to scratch the vacuumed surfaces, and that is easily replaceable.
Oftentimes vacuuming is performed in poorly lit areas such as under furniture, within closets, and the like. Lighting is necessary when vacuuming to allow the user to determine if the area being vacuumed is dirty, and if the area, after it has been vacuumed, has been cleaned successfully.
Prior art vacuum lighting systems generally include only a headlight situated near the front of the vacuum head cover. These prior art lighting systems have several drawbacks. First, prior art lighting systems generally project light well in front of the vacuum and not directly in front of the vacuum where debris is about to be vacuumed. Projecting light well in front of the vacuum detracts from the user""s ability to see what is directly in the path of the vacuum.
Second, the light from prior art systems is generally cast over a wide area because the light is projected well in front of the vacuum. This diminishes the effectiveness of the lighting system. One solution to this problem is providing a vacuum with brighter lights. Brighter lights, however, require more power, which in turn requires a more powerful and generally heavier motor than vacuums with less powerful lights. Adding weight to the vacuum is undesirable because it generally reduces the mobility of the vacuum, and it generally causes the user of the vacuum to fatigue quicker than using a lighter vacuum.
A third drawback is that prior art lighting systems do not have side lighting. Oftentimes, vacuums are fitted with side brushes that clean the area directly to the sides of the vacuum. Without side lighting the debris to the sides of the vacuum in dimly lit areas is difficult to see. Hence, the user will have a difficult time determining if the area to the side of the vacuum is dirty and if vacuuming the area cleaned the area successfully. Moreover, when vacuuming in areas such as under a desk where the user may not be able to see directly in front of the vacuum, a sidelight would illuminate the area to the side of the vacuum that the user can see and hence allow the user to determine visually if the area under the desk is dirty and if the area has been cleaned successfully.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vacuum with a lighting system that lights the area directly in front of the vacuum and the area to the side of the vacuum. Moreover, there is a need for a vacuum that optimizes the brightness of the lighting system without adding weight to the vacuum.
During the operation of prior art vacuums, it is known to direct the air flow through one or more different filters as the air is drawn into, through and out from the vacuum. It remains desirable, however, to take fuller advantage of the possibilities for improving the desirability of using a vacuum by maximizing the benefit obtained from the air flow already present in the vacuum head.
Although it is well-known in the prior art to put a plurality of wheels on the underside of the vacuum head to facilitate ease of use and reduce wear to the surface being vacuumed, there remains a need for further optimization in the placement of such wheels. For example, the placement of the wheels on the underside of the head can effect the maneuverability of the vacuum and how convenient it is to use the vacuum and to move the vacuum from one working location to another.
It is desirable to have a low-profile and highly-maneuverable vacuum cleaners having improved functionality including, alone or in combination, a headlight, a sidelight, anti-ingestion bars, side brushes, a squeegee, and a scent cartridge for use in cleaning floors, floor coverings, carpets, upholstery, and other surfaces. Accordingly, it is an object of the disclosed invention to provide such an improved vacuum cleaner.
In one embodiment of the present invention the head housing of the vacuum defines a tortuous air flow path. The path is made tortuous by placement of baffles that divert air flow. The tortuous path creates quieter air flow through the vacuum housing. The tortuous air flow arrangement is for cooling the internal parts of a vacuum cleaner. The air flow arrangement includes air intake slots on the top cover. The arrangement further includes at least one baffle attached to an interior portion of the head housing and positioned in the path of the air flow entering the intake slots. Finally, the arrangement also includes cooling vanes attached to the drive shaft and positioned in the path of the air flow in said head housing, wherein the at least one baffle and the cooling vanes slow the air flow and direct the air flow towards said internal parts thereby cooling the parts.
In yet another form, the vacuum cleaner of the present invention includes side brushes that employ spring-action blades similar to windshield wiper blades instead of tufts of bristles to overcome the drawbacks of prior art side brushes and to maximize the surface area cleaned. The combination of rubberized blade-like materials and dual-angled blades helps minimize the xe2x80x9csnow-plowingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cflickingxe2x80x9d problems often- encountered in prior art side brushes. The dual-angled blades serve to more effectively direct debris towards the vacuum""s suction inlet. In addition, the dual-angled blades perform effectively during both pulling and pushing strokes of the vacuum. All of the above features of the present invention vacuum side brush design combine to maximize the surface area cleaned by the vacuum with respect to the surface area covered by the footprint of the vacuum.
The present invention side brushes also solve the service difficulties often found in the prior art. The present invention side brushes are easily serviced or replaced from the outside of the vacuum head housing by removing one screw. In addition, to further ease serviceability, the present invention dual-blade design is also interchangeable with respect to the vacuum head housing (i.e., a right-side blade can be used on the left side of the vacuum head housing and vice-versa) thereby reducing necessary parts inventory. Finally, the rubberized construction of the present invention side brushes effectively acts as a de facto bumper when the vacuum inadvertently comes into contact with surfaces that are lower than the height of the actual vacuum bumper.
The vacuum cleaner side brush is comprised of a substantially flat connection surface having a length, a width, a top connection surface, a bottom connection surface, and at least one blade. The blade is joined to and extends down from the bottom connection surface and includes a bottom blade surface. The side brush also includes a connection means for connecting the side brush to the head housing of the vacuum cleaner. In a preferred embodiment, the connection means is an aperture and a screw for screwing the side brush to the head housing.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an anti-ingestion bar for the vacuum includes at least two side arms including anti-ingestion portions with a front bar portion extending between the side arms. The front portion includes at least one lateral support portion.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a squeegee is attached to the bottom of a vacuum head. The squeegee includes a main body attached having a front edge, a rear edge and a middle portion. The middle portion of the squeegee defines a wiper and a flexible hinge continuously attaching the wiper to the middle portion. The squeegee is attached to the bottom of a vacuum head.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a light assembly for a vacuum. The light assembly includes a reflector assembly having at least one light source. The light assembly further includes a headlight optically coupled with the reflector assembly wherein the at least one light source provides light for the headlight. The light assembly further includes a sidelight optically coupled with the reflector assembly wherein the at least one light source provides light for the sidelight. The light assembly generally illuminates the area to the front and the area to the side of the vacuum. The reflector assembly further includes a headlight reflector optically coupled with the light source and a headlight lens. The headlight reflector defines a generally vertical reflective surface defining at least one plane of curvature, the generally vertical reflective surface defining a focal region wherein the light source is positioned generally within the focal region. Light from the light source is reflected from the generally vertical reflective surface toward the headlight lens.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a vacuum having a light assembly having a reflector assembly having a light source. The light assembly further includes a sidelight optically coupled to the reflector assembly, wherein the light source is adapted to provide light to the sidelight, and whereby the sidelight is adapted to illuminate the area downwardly and to the side of the vacuum. In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a lens for the light assembly includes a front face and a rear face defining a refraction contour, the refraction contour adapted to direct light incident on the refraction contour downwardly and forwardly of the vacuum.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a vacuum having a headlight. The vacuum including a vacuum head housing defining a headlight cavity with a rear wall and a front portion. The vacuum further includes a reflector assembly attached with the vacuum head housing within the headlight cavity and a headlight lens housing releasably attached with the vacuum head housing adjacent the front portion of the vacuum head housing. The vacuum further includes a headlight lens releasably attached with the headlight lens housing.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a scent cartridge assembly for a vacuum cleaner includes a scent cartridge compartment disposed in the upper housing of the vacuum proximate the motor. A scent cartridge is positioned in the scent cartridge compartment. There is a scent cartridge cover removably attached to the upper housing to secure the scent cartridge housing into the scent cartridge compartment. The scent cartridge also includes a pair of exhaust vents disposed through said scent cartridge compartment.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes an indicator light assembly for the vacuum cleaner. The indicator light assembly includes a light pipe indicator unit and a circuit board. The light assembly further includes an elliptical recess in the top cover of the vacuum head for receiving the light pipe indicator unit. LEDs on the circuit board are operable to selectively illuminate upon the occurrence of a predetermined condition. The light assembly further includes at least one light pipe disposed above and slightly displaced from the LEDs, wherein upon illumination of one of the LEDs light from the LED is transmitted to the upper surface for observation by the user.
In another embodiment of the present invention the rear wheels are recessed within the head housing and slightly offset rearwardly of the rear wall of the head housing. This provides enhanced maneuverability and a generally lower overall vertical profile of the vacuum head housing. The rear wheel assembly includes at least one rear wheel positioned adjacent to the front-to-back center line of said vacuum head, with the at least one rear wheel projecting slightly from the back end.
The foregoing and other aspects, features, details, utilities, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from reading the following description and claims, and from reviewing the accompanying drawings.